Far Away Lands
by darkmistressofsilence92
Summary: England aka Arthur Kirkland and Seychelles aka Michelle on All Hollows Eve decide to drink their hearts away and frolic outside singing songs of old. Yet, something goes wrong with Arthur's magic. Now they have to help a parallel world from darkness. Being rewritten.


Far Away Lands

**So, I finally decided to rewrite this story. I knew I could do better and I really needed a break from writing. Plus, I can't go back to college for a year. So, it will give me time to focus on making money and writing this story. I got The Hobbit and The Lord Of The Rings Trilogy for Christmas. I am looking forward in sitting back and reading them. Have a Happy New Year :)**

_This is for think, singing, poetry_

* * *

Seychelles sat next to England on his comfortable dark green couch. He handed her a cup of red wine. He too had his favorite bourbon out. Seychelles was quite amazed by this random event. England or what he always told her when they were alone was to call him Arthur. She knew he was the type to drink socially with friends and coworkers. Yet, when he is home he mainly likes to drink tea with milk and sugar. Seychelles or what France, Monaco, England and so many others call her Michelle. She took a sip of the wine which had a sweet, soft, and fruity taste to it. Her eyes lit up like Bilbo's 111th birthday.

"I have never tasted red wine so sweet. I feel like my tongue is lying to me," She stated looking right into Arthur's forest green eyes. Arthur sloshes his bourbon around in his cup keeping eye contact with Michelle.

"Well, it is old wine. I don't really know the year. I just randomly grabbed what I could find in the basement," He told Michelle reclining deeper into the couch.

Michelle with decent hearing picked up music in the background. She sat up a little in her chair. She was surprised to hear Led Zeppelin. Arthur grew out of the punk stage at least 10 years ago.

"Arthur, I haven't heard you listen to Led Zeppelin in years. What is this occasion for? She inquired giving him a strange questioning gaze. Arthur looked away from Michelle and directed his eyes to the lit fireplace.

"I didn't feel like going to the Halloween party that America throws every year. This year…..I simply wanted to relax. To tell you the truth I feel old Michelle. I've been having dreams of a different world. I feel it in my heart and my wary bones that this dream world is calling for me….or I'm just simply missing the old days," There was a long pause where he couldn't take his eyes off the fire burning five feet in front of them. Arthur finally broke the silence, "Do not tell anyone of this you hear. Especially that damn French bastard.

Michelle rolled her eyes and yet still nodded in agreement. Another song started playing. She noted it was Ramble On. Michelle glanced at Arthur again. His eyes didn't leave the fire. She heard Arthur singing a random song.

_Take me back to the mountains high._

_To the Golden Forest_

_To the White City the shines in the sun light_

_To the Horse Lords where they reside_

_Oh, take me under the mountains_

_Where the Dwarves mine_

_Take me into the forest where the Elves live_

_And to the house of man_

_Where I shall defend the free peoples_

_From the growing darkness_

_Not of man, but something far sinister._

_Take me back to the mountains high._

She noticed a shadow grow over Arthur and Michelle shuddered. She started drinking the wine out of the bottle watching as Arthur kept his eyes on the fire. Minutes passed and the alcohol or whatever it was started taking effect. Her eye lids grew heavy and she fell asleep hearing Stairway to Heaven in the background.

Arthur's eyes fluttered open to birds chirping and a soft wind blowing his messy hair in his face. He was in lush green area with trees, smooth green grass and an assortment of various wild life. The last thing he recalled was being with Michelle the night before. She was drinking heavily straight out of the bottle. Then again he wasn't in the right mind set last night. He started singing a random song that Arthur had never heard of. Arthur remember the magic grow during that song. Maybe Michelle saw or heard something he didn't recall. Moments later, Arthur heard hooves and clattering of wooden wheels against the dirt path that was just a mere four feet away. The noise stopped and Arthur looked up to see an old man. This old man wore a blue hat, gray robes, and a silver scarf. That said scarf was hidden by the old man's long gray beard.

"Such an odd fellow for these parts," The old man said looking down at Arthur. Arthur felt of pang of anger inside him.

"Bloody hell good sir, I am not an odd fellow," He replied giving the old man a nasty look. The old man raised his eyebrows.

"Such a strange accent as well. Where are you from?" The old man inquired. Arthur crossed his arms.

"I shall not tell someone where I'm from who has not introduced themselves first," He stated with defensive body language.

"Ah, I am Gandalf the Gray and what is your name?" He asked laughing quietly. Arthur rolled his eyes and uncrossed his arms.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland and I am from England," He told Gandalf. He watched as Gandalf raised his eyebrows.

"I have never heard of such a place called England," Gandalf muttered under his breathe. He then looked at Arthur again who had a confused look on his face.

"You have never heard of England?" There was a long pause when it was broke again by Arthur, "This is most defiantly a strange predicament." Gandalf nodded putting the pipe in his mouth.

"Indeed it is," Gandalf agreed looking at the young man. Arthur looked at Gandalf's carriage and then looking at the wizard.

"You wouldn't mind if I traveled with you? I do not know where I am at," Arthur said looking at the empty seat next to Gandalf. The wizard smiled at Arthur.

"I do not mind," Gandalf stated.

Michelle's eyes slowly open to children surrounding her. The first thought that came to her mind was Children of the Corn because the night before she watched it with Arthur. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but that movie scared the crap out of her. She sits up quickly looking around her surroundings. One of the younger children eyes grew wide and ran off yelling for the mother. She noticed the oldest a young man with dark hair and gray eyes put his hands on her shoulder.

"Do not fret we are not going to hurt you. Amar found you after daybreak in an alleyway," The young man stated calming Michelle down.

"Where am I?" Michelle inquired the young man. The young man raised his right eyebrow.

"You do not know where you are at? This is quite, odd do you not remember anything?" He asked looking at her oddly. Michelle let her defenses down.

"No, I remember fine. It's just that last night I was with a friend and now I am here," She stated to the young man. An older woman entered the room after Michelle stopped talking. The older woman had hair that was graying, kind light blue eyes, and a gentle face kind face.

"It would seem you finally awakened. We were all starting to worry," The older woman said while pulling a chair close to where Michelle was sitting. The woman sat down looking into Michelle's eyes. She knew the woman wanted an explanation. Michelle started fidgeting filling somewhat uncomfortable with so many people around her that she didn't know.

"Oh, where are my manners? Let me introduce you to my wonderful children. Amar is the youngest. She was the one that found you earlier. Then it is Duilwen. She is the second youngest. Next is Aeglos, he is the second oldest. Finally it is Cúthalion the oldest of the four. My name is Faelivrin. After Faelivrin was done pointing at the children she looked back at Michelle. Michelle was still observing the children. All of them had hair and blue or gray eyes. Dearie, what is your name?"

Michelle snapped back to reality and cleared her throat.

"My name is Michelle Bonnefoy," she introduced herself smiling at the family she just met.


End file.
